An endoscope system has been known which includes a function of obtaining information on a biological substance in biological tissue, which is an imaging subject, such as information on an amount of hemoglobin and an oxygen saturation of hemoglobin, based on image data obtained by an endoscope, and performing image display. An example of this kind of endoscope system is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
The endoscope system disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes: an imaging means for obtaining spectral image data by capturing a spectroscopic image of a predetermined wavelength region in a body cavity; a processing means for performing predetermined processing on the spectral image data to generate composite image data in which a characteristic amount of the biological tissue, such as the oxygen saturation, is emphasized; and a display means for performing screen display based on the composite image data. The endoscope system can display the composite image as an image for specifying a lesioned part as distinguished from a healthy part.